


Clarke and Lexa- AU where Titus never tries to kill Clarke- Part 1

by HedaClexa7



Category: The 100 (TV), clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, LGBT, Lesbians, The 100 - Freeform, clarke and lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexa7/pseuds/HedaClexa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Clarke safely leaves Polis and Titus never tries to harm her, therefor Lexa never dies. Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke and Lexa- AU where Titus never tries to kill Clarke- Part 1

With the soft sheets of the animal fur wrapped around her, Lexa lazily laid in bed and marveled at what had happened on the bed the day before. She could still smell the oaky scent of Clarke, the hint of the woods mixed with the stone-scent of the walls of Polis. Lexa used her hand to feel along her bed, tracing the soft dents that she imagined Clarke had left, feeling where Clarke had been, where Lexa wish she still was.  
Her heart pounded harder against her chest as she closed her eyes and pictured it again, the moment when Clarke kissed her. Lexa was shocked; she knew, deep down, that Clarke had been learning to trust her again, that there was some hope that Clarke still had feelings for her- this realization came when Lexa realized Clarke had been drawing her- but still, she never imagined that Clarke would pull her in for a kiss before going back to Arkadia.  
“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.”  
Lexa could still hear Clarke’s soft voice speaking those words of hope, the hope that Clarke does feel the same for her, but that the time isn’t right for them. And Lexa understood that, she really did. She had been taught all her life that to lead meant to be alone, and she knew that there was a part of it that made sense, because to be leader meant to always put one’s people above everyone else. Lexa would always have to do that, and so would Clarke, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t room for them to care about each other.  
Titus was wrong, Lexa thought, love isn’t weakness.  
Just the thought of Clarke made Lexa feel stronger. That kiss ignited a strength in Lexa that she hadn’t felt since Costia, even though when the moment actually happened, she cried.  
Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she cried, yet there she was, kissing and crying in front of the girl that she loved. She didn’t miss Clarke’s subtle tears either, when Clarke gently pushed Lexa down onto the bed and they exchanged a look.  
Are you sure about this?  
Their eyes asked.  
Yes, I want this.  
They answered.  
Then Clarke climbed onto Lexa, and their soft kisses got deeper and deeper. Clarke took the rest of Lexa’s top off, and Lexa followed suite by taking Clarke’s off. She rolled over so that she was on top of Clarke, kissing her lips, her ears, her neck, and then slowly tracing her lips down Clarke’s body. She caressed Clarke’s left breast while she licked and gently bit the right one, and then switched. It drove her wild to hear the soft moans coming from Clarke, whose back was arching while her hands were clamped around Lexa’s hair.  
Clarke quickly pulled Lexa back up to her face and kissed her deeply, and then her hand trailed down Lexa’s stomach until it was about to reach below Lexa’s pants.  
“Wait,” Lexa murmured between kisses, taking Clarke’s hand and bringing it back to her face. She could see the desperation in Clarke’s face, the urgency, the desire, and there was a part of her that wanted to rush too.  
“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, looking up into Lexa’s eyes.  
Lexa traced Clarke’s lips with her fingers, wanting to feel every part of the girl that she had loved for so long. Looking directly into Clarke’s eyes, she said, “There’s no rush.” Then she leaned down and kissed Clarke’s bottom lip, and then slowly kissed her top lips. Lexa hovered over Clarke’s face, and every time Clarke leaned up Lexa would pull back, playing a game that caused a smirk to play onto Clarke’s lips. After a few seconds she couldn’t take it anymore and kissed Clarke again, opening her mouth so that she could trace Clarke’s lips with her tongue.  
They kissed for a while longer, their bodies moving against each other’s as their long-awaited tension finally bubbled out. Lexa was nervous though, and Clarke could feel that. She rolled Lexa over so that Clarke was on top, her fingers brushing Lexa’s cheeks as she kissed her lips. Slowly, Clarke ran her hand down from Lexa’s cheek all the way down to the bottom of Lexa’s soft stomach and then pulled her face away. She looked at Lexa, her fingers floating over Lexa’s bottom.  
“Is this okay?” Clarke asked, not wanting to do anything that Lexa wasn’t okay with.  
With her lips parted and breaths coming out quickly, Lexa looked up at Clarke with hesitation in her eyes.  
“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do,” Clarke said, not breaking eye contact with Lexa.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to…” Lexa trailed off, looking shyly away. But Clarke took Lexa’s face in her hands and guided it back so that they were looking at each other.  
“You can talk to me,” Clarke whispered, eyes brimming.  
With quivering lips, Lexa murmured, “I’ve never… I, uh…” She kept stuttering and trailing off, her face alive with red.  
A sudden look of understanding passed over Clarke’s face as she pulled her hand away. Clarke moved to get off of Lexa but Lexa stopped her, putting her hands around Clarke’s waist.  
“No, stay,” she said, looking desperately up at Clarke.  
Clarke smiled and kissed her, then said, “I was just going to lay next to you.”  
“Oh,” Lexa smiled shyly and let go of Clarke, allowed her to lay beside her.  
Clarke laid on her side while Lexa was on her back, and Clarke was softly caressing Lexa’s arms to soothe her.  
“I’m sorry,” Clarke said. “I just assumed you and Costia-“  
“We were young,” Lexa explained. “We never got that far.” A kind of sadness always crossed over the commander’s eyes when Costia was brought up, and Clarke instantly hoped that she had not ruined the moment.  
“I shouldn’t have assumed,” Clarke murmured.  
“No, it’s okay.” Lexa said, giving Clarke an encouraging kiss. It was quick, though, and Lexa pulled away saying, “I want to do this.” Their eyes were locked onto each other’s as Lexa said firmly, “I want it to be you.”  
Nodding slightly, Clarke said, “We’ll take it slow, then.”  
Lexa nodded agreement, shaking at the anticipation at what was to come. Clarke climbed on top of her again, still not breaking eye contact. They kissed, and now that everything was out in the open between them, Lexa felt freer than ever. She was nervous, true, but being honest with Clarke had opened her up.  
The kiss deepened and their bodies started to react to the desire between them, until finally, Clarke whispered between kisses, “Are you ready?”  
Lexa was burning; her whole body was alight with her passion for Clarke. “I’m ready,” she said, and then she took Clarke’s hand and guided it down her stomach. Clarke seemed surprise but didn’t hesitate to take the rest of Lexa’s clothes off. Clarke paused and took in Lexa as she lay there naked; Clarke loved seeing Lexa like this, in a way that no one had ever seen her before. She let her eyes travel along Lexa’s body, wanting to learn every inch of it. She wanted to know the scars that were hidden from clothes, the birthmark on her inner thigh that she had never seen before, and then that.  
Clarke let her eyes fall there last, appreciating the wetness that was coming from Lexa, the soft curves that accentuating her body. Lexa just lay there, allowing Clarke to see her in a way that no one had ever seen her before. There was a part of her that was embarrassed because she could feel how wet she was, and she didn’t know if that was wrong or not. But as Clarke leaned forward to kiss Lexa, letting her fingers softly stroke Lexa down there, Lexa concluded that it was not wrong.  
Lexa felt Clarke’s fingers rub in a slow, circular motion, and Lexa was surprised when her body arched and reacted to it. She moaned between the kisses, her breaths coming out in shallow huffs. She didn’t know anything could feel so good, especially when Clarke found that one spot and rubbed faster. With her fingers still working, Clarke kissed Lexa’s chin, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, all the way down until she was right there. With her hands around Lexa’s legs and one last seductive look at Lexa, Clarke substituted her fingers for her mouth.  
The feeling of absolute pleasure was immediate and shocking for Lexa. She didn’t know what Clarke was doing with her tongue, but she wished that she would never stop. Clarke reached up and caressed Lexa’s breasts, and Lexa reached down to softly touch Clarke’s head.  
“Clarke…” Lexa moaned, her body arching in gentle waves. But the more she moaned, the harder and faster Clarke would go, and when Lexa didn’t think that she could handle anymore, Clarke slipped a finger inside of her.  
Lexa let out a little gasp, unused to something inside of her. Thrusting her finger softly in and out, Clarke asked, “Am I hurting you?”  
“No,” Lexa said in a rapid breath, looking at Clarke even though she felt a little dizzy. “It feels amazing.”  
Lexa felt something deepen in her as Clarke inserted another finger, and she couldn’t help a wince escape from her.  
“That hurt?” Clarke asked, pausing. “We can just work you up to two.”  
Lexa smiled and said, “Yes, one for now.”  
Clarke arched her eyebrows seductively as she took back a finger, and Lexa instantly felt relieved. Clarke kissed her again, and even gave a slight nibble.  
“Oh,” Lexa moaned, her necked going back against the pillow.  
Clarke continued, her mouth and hands at play. Lexa couldn’t stop the sounds escaping from her, her moans getting quicker and deeper as she came closer and closer to finishing.  
When it finally happened, Lexa felt a sense of release and pure pleasure like she had absolutely never experienced before. Her body convulsed and her legs tightened around Clarke’s face, even though she didn’t intend them to. Clarke took her hand back and kissed Lexa a few more soft times down there, before wiping her mouth and coming up to face Lexa.  
Lexa swore she had never felt so light-headed, so peaceful, so in love. She kissed Clarke and found it interesting to taste herself, although it was hardly anything more than a slightly salty taste.  
“So,” Clarke started, trying to hide the smirk from her face. “Wasn’t half bad, huh?”  
Chuckling, Lexa rolled her eyes. “I guess you could say that.”  
Clarke laughed and kissed her again, relishing the taste of Lexa still in her mouth. They kissed a little more, and once Lexa regained her mind, she braced herself and flipped Clarke over.  
“Lexa, you don’t have to,” Clarke said, moving Lexa’s hair back behind her ear.  
“I want to, Clarke,” Lexa said, and added, “if that’s okay with you?”  
With bright eyes, Clarke smiled and nodded. “Of course.”  
Offering a nervous smile, Lexa kissed Clarke again, and before she let her nerves get the better of her, she started her way down. She took Clarke’s pants off slowly, one leg after the other. With her lips slightly parted and her eyes burning, Clarke just watched. With her pants off, Lexa was surprised to see how wild Clarke was down there, how unkempt and hairy she was. Lexa herself had her handmaiden’s keep her trimmed and shaped, but Clarke’s was long and unruly. Lexa smiled, loving it; it reflected who Clarke was, and Lexa wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Taking her time to kiss her way up Clarke’s legs, she nibbled the inside of Clarke’s thighs and used her fingers to feel how wet Clarke was. Finally, wanting to wait no longer, Lexa started by licking vertically. She found that she absolutely loved the way Clarke tasted, and opened her mouth wider so that she could taste her more. Clarke let out soft moans and her eyes bulged, astonished at how good Lexa was at something she had never done before.  
Lexa experimented with different techniques, and it didn’t take long for her to find Clarke’s sweet spot. Remembering what Clarke had done, she inserted a finger and felt the warmth of Clarke, and found right away that there was room for another. Trying to copy Clarke, just thrust in and out, in and out, slowly and softly at first, but then went harder and faster, and eventually switched to rotating in circles. Clarke let out loud and deep moans, her body arching and quivering rapidly along with Lexa’s movements.  
“Oh my God, Lexa,” Clarke whimpered, her back arched so high that Lexa couldn’t see her past her breasts.  
Suddenly, Clarke lost control of her body and Lexa felt the intense tremble, the deafening convulsion of Clarke climaxing. Lexa took her fingers out but continued to gently kiss Clarke, savoring the sweet wetness of her. Clarke shook with each kiss, until Lexa finally picked her head up and climbed back on top of Clarke, until she lay on her side beside her.  
“Are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Clarke asked, her words coming out shortly through her broken breaths.  
Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke’s cheek, entwining her hand with Clarke’s. “I’ve never done that before, but I had a good mentor.”  
Clarke collected herself so that she could breathe better and then rolled over so that she was face to face with Lexa. She traced Lexa’s jawline with her finger, not wanting to ever not touch this beautiful girl again.  
“I wish…” Clarke paused, her eyes showing a bit of shame.  
“What?” Lexa asked, concerned.  
Taking a breath, Clarke whispered, “I wish I didn’t have to go back.”  
Lexa searched Clarke’s eyes, but she understood what she meant. Clarke didn’t want to go back, but she had to. She had an obligation to her people, even if she didn’t want that. How could Lexa not understand? She would always have an obligation to her people, too.  
“You’ll make your people realize that Pike shouldn’t be Chancellor, and when it’s all over, I’ll be able to get rid of the blockade.” Smiling devilishly, she added, “and then I can come see you, you know, to check up on the 13th clan.”  
Clarke smiled, but there was still sadness in her eyes.  
“Clarke,” Lexa said, getting serious. “Your people look up to you. You’re a leader that your people have always been able to look up to, and once you go back, they’ll be able to see the errors of their mistakes.” Taking Clarke’s chin in her hand so that the blonde couldn’t look away from her, Lexa said, “I have faith in you.”  
With that, all signs of sadness disappeared from Clarke’s eyes to be replaced with, dare Lexa hope it, love. Smiling, Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa, and in each other’s arms, the two finally felt safe.


End file.
